<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You, You Idiot by C_nan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202784">I Love You, You Idiot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_nan/pseuds/C_nan'>C_nan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Humor, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, drunk!Kara, if you don't propose to me with a ring pop don't even try, its not mentioned but its implied, just a lot of fluff, kind of??, probably the gayest thing I've ever written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_nan/pseuds/C_nan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara knew she had too much to drink. She knew she had too much to drink, but she didn’t care. It wasn’t every night she let herself take part in the only alcohol strong enough to actually get her drunk. </p><p>Tonight was special. She was celebrating the night before…</p><p>The night before…</p><p>Kara furrowed her brows and brought the beer to her lips, taking a slow sip. What was she celebrating? Looking around the alien bar, she spotted Alex and Maggie neck to neck in an intense game of pool, and James and Winn having a little too much fun on the karaoke machine.</p><p>She was celebrating with her friends, that much was clear.</p><p>OR</p><p>Kara has one more thing to do before her last night of freedom ends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You, You Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone tagged me in a prompt thing and I decided to roll with it. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara knew she had too much to drink. She knew she had too much to drink, but she didn’t care. It wasn’t every night she let herself take part in the only alcohol strong enough to actually get her drunk. </p><p>Tonight was special. She was celebrating the night before…</p><p>The night before…</p><p>Kara furrowed her brows and brought the beer to her lips, taking a slow sip. What was she celebrating? Looking around the alien bar, she spotted Alex and Maggie neck to neck in an intense game of pool, and James and Winn having a little too much fun on the karaoke machine.</p><p>She was celebrating with her friends, that much was clear.</p><p>After thanking M’gann for her drinks, Kara hopped from her stool and stumbled away from the bar to Alex, who leaned over the pool table and reared back her stick for a clean shot. </p><p>“Alex.”</p><p>Jerking, Alex hit the cue ball off center, sending it rolling pathetically away from her intended target.“Jesus, Kara, wear a bell,” she said, handing a smug Maggie the pool stick.</p><p>“Sorry, but why exactly are we here?” </p><p>Alex raised an eyebrow and seized the beer from Kara’s grasp. “I think that's enough drinking for one night.”</p><p>Kara groaned in protest, arms outstretched and reaching for the bottle, opening and closing her hands in a grabby motion. “Alex,” she whined.</p><p>Maggie swiped the bottle from Alex’s hand and returned it back to a now smiling Kara. “C’mon Alex, it's her last night of freedom.”</p><p>“Yea, Alex, it's my last night of freedom,” Kara echoed, taking a hearty drink. Maggie’s words sank into her alcohol infused brain. Eyes growing comically wide, Kara asked, “Freedom from what exactly? Will I be captured tomorrow?” </p><p>“Of course not Kara, you’re getting-”</p><p>“Kidnapped,” Maggie cut in, earning herself a swift jab to the ribs. “What? It would be cruel to lie.” She grinned a shit eating grin.</p><p>Kara slumped into the nearest chair, devastation falling over her. What was she supposed to do with that information? She buried her face in her hands, images of Lena filling her mind. </p><p>Lena.</p><p>“I have to propose to Lena.” Kara stood with newfound determination, setting her beer down on the table next to her. “If it’s my last night of freedom, I must make it count.”</p><p>Alex shook her head. “Definitely too much beer.” She grasped Kara’s shoulders. “Tomorrow you-”</p><p>“Will have no time to propose,” Maggie cut in once more. “You must do it tonight.” Another jab to the ribs. Clutching her stomach, Maggie muttered, “Worth it.”</p><p>Kara nodded solemnly. “I must make my last few hours worth it.” Slinging her jacket over her shoulders, Kara headed for the door. “I need to get to Lena as soon as possible.”</p><p>She was halfway out the door and ready to take flight when Alex grabbed her arm. “No drinking and flying. We’ll get a taxi.”</p><p>Maggie whooped from behind her, causing a small grin and an eye roll from Alex. Kara couldn’t understand their less than devastated mood. She was going to be Kidnapped tomorrow. <em> Kidnapped </em>. </p><p>Kara stormed out of the alleyway, nearly plowing down a couple in the process.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going!” The man shouted, waving the fist that wasn’t clasped in his partners hand. A flash of light drew Kara’s attention from his scowling face to the ring that sat snuggly on his left ring finger. </p><p>Gasping, she forgot about the couple and turned to Alex. “I need a ring.”</p><p>“Kara, I doubt there’s going to be any jewelry stores open so late.” Alex gestured to the night sky above them. </p><p>“I can’t propose to Lena without a ring, Alex. It would be…” Kara searched for the right word, waving her arms above her head. “Wrong!” she practically yelled.</p><p>“What are you guys doing out here?” James appeared from behind Maggie, Winn followed closely after. </p><p>Kara pushed past Alex and Maggie and gripped James’ jacket in desperation. “I need a ring James.”</p><p>“A ring?”</p><p>“Yes a ring!” Kara burst. “You guys act like proposing with a ring is a tradition from another planet, when I know for a fact it's not!”</p><p>James looked to the others for a little more context on what the hell was going on. </p><p>“She’s going to propose to Lena,” Maggie supplied with a wink.</p><p>“Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Maggie,” Kara said. “Now will someone please help me find a ring?!”</p><p>“Didn’t you already…?” Winn looked to Alex. “Didn’t she already…?” </p><p>Kara’s eyes snapped to Winn. Using her X-Ray vision, Kara spotted the Ring Pop that she gave him a few hours back. Winn followed her eyes, groaning as she dropped her hand from James’ jacket and rushed forward.</p><p>“Kara, no, I was saving that for later,” he said, holding his hands out in front of him.</p><p>Kara looked at Winn with her best set of puppy dog eyes yet. “Please Winn? I’ll buy you another. I’ll buy you a million others.”</p><p>Winn held his pocket. “Kara I-”</p><p>“<em> Please? </em>”</p><p>“Oh alright,” Winn broke, retrieving the Ring Pop and reluctantly handing it over. “I’m holding you to your word.”</p><p>“Yea, sure,” Kara mumbled, admiring the candy ring. “It’s perfect.”</p><p>As Alex hailed a taxi, Maggie threw her arm around Kara’s shoulder, coming to her tippy-toes in the process. “C’mon Gollum, you have a woman waiting for you.”</p><p>--</p><p>Kara fiddled with the wrapper as the elevator to Lena’s apartment rose. Nerves fluttered around in her stomach as a thousand possibilities played through her head. She turned her Alex, face pale. “What if she says no?”</p><p>Alex bit her lip and laid a hand on Kara’s bicep. “She won't, Kara, I’m positive of that.”</p><p>“But what if she does?” Kara’s fiddling increased, the crinkling sound reverberating throughout the elevator. “We’ve been through so much, Alex. I can’t stand to lose her.”</p><p>Alex’s eyes softened. “You don’t have to worry about that.”</p><p>Kara tried to believe her, but as the elevator dinged, and Lena’s door came into sight, Kara’s butterflies only intensified. On shaky legs, she made her way to the door and knocked. </p><p>Sam answered, raising a brow at Kara’s nervous state. “Kara? Is everything alright? We weren’t planning on seeing you until-”</p><p>“Who’s there?” Lena asked from somewhere inside the apartment. </p><p>Kara nearly plowed through Sam and spotted Lena on the couch, sporting a glass of wine and a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Kara?” Lena stood from the couch and crossed the room, taking in the nervous energy. She shot a glance towards the small crowd that trailed in not long after Kara. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>Kara brought her free hand to Lena’s face, her nervousness floating away. This was Lena. Lena who she loved more than ever. Lena who she knew loved her back. Her hand dropped as she fell to one knee. </p><p>“Kara what are you-?”</p><p>“Lena, I am going to be kidnapped tomorrow and this very well be my last chance to say this.”</p><p>“What?” Lena looked towards Alex, who mouthed, ‘she’s drunk.’</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Kara dived in. “I love you, Lena. I love you so much. I love that when you smile your head tilts to the side just a bit and your nose scrunches up. I love how your tongue pokes out of the corner of your mouth when you’re in deep concentration. I love the way you can command a room with just one raise of your perfectly sculpted eyebrows and how the sunlight catches your eyes and makes the green sparkle.” Kara grabbed Lena’s hand. “I love how you’re so strong despite everything you’ve gone through. I love how you work so hard to make the world a better place, defying everyone's expectations. I love how forgiving you are. Rao, I even love the way you make your tea.” Kara’s eyes darkened, her voice deepening. “And I especially love-”</p><p>Alex cleared her throat loudly. “I think she gets the point, Kara.”</p><p>“Yes, the point. The point is,” Kara said as she opened the wrapper, her eyes never leaving Lena’s, “I love you so much, and it would be devastating if I didn’t get to call you my wife at least once.” Kara held up the Ring Pop, tears filling her eyes. “Lena Kieran Luthor, owner of CatCo, L-Corp, and my heart, will you marry me? Preferably tonight?”</p><p>“Kara.” Lena breathed, her own eyes growing misty. “As I said a few months back, yes, it would be my pleasure to be your wife. Though we will have to wait till tomorrow for the wedding.” She took the Ring Pop from Kara’s outstretched hand and put it on her ring finger where a more appropriate engagement ring sat. </p><p>Kara blinked. “A few months ago…?” She looked down at her own ring finger, where she found a ring identical to Lena’s. As her memories came rushing back, Kara stood, her face heating in embarrassment. She rounded on her friends, who burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs. “You guys are...are...are meanies!” </p><p>“Go easy on them.” Lena laughed, turning Kara back around so they could be face to face once more. She leaned forward and their lips met in a kiss, momentarily wiping all embarrassment and anger from Kara’s mind. Pulling back and resting her forehead on Kara’s, Lena said, “I love you, you idiot.”</p><p>Kara scoffed playfully at the insult before her face broke into a fond smile. “I love you too,” she said before recapturing Lena’s lips, ignoring the chorus of gags from behind them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment and if you want, check me out on Tumblr @c-nan</p><p>Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>